steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuance
Nuance 'is the first episode of ''The Gamma Awakening, as well as the first episode of the season. Synopsis 3 years after Mig X: Revolution, Daniel Rivers, along with a few new and familiar faces, have bonded together to take on the forces that endanger them. Plot And so it is, that both the Devil and the angelic Spirit present us with objects of desire to awaken our power of choice. - Rumi (Central City is seen, though with all the power shut off; many people are shown lying on the ground, while some are up, rubbing their heads with icepacks, bewildered and lost; a few ambulances arrive on the scene, though even the paramedics are confused). (A few ways away, Daniel Rivers, with a torn up black suit, was shown; he was walking away from the crowds of people, and they watched him, quietly; they did not dare ask what was wrong, but they watched). (In Dan's hands, he held the Gammatrix that Mig had once wielded; tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked down at it; he clenched it tightly, and continued walking). (Eventually, Dan reached a light pole, and heard it sparking; he saw a red bulb blinking, struggling to stay on; he then looked to the right, seeing Mig's former home, still a ruin; he closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and then let out a big woft of air; he opened his eyes, determined, and walked towards the former home). (He stepped over broken glass and bits and pieces of the front door, and looked down at the ground; he kneeled down, placed his hand on the Earth, and closed his eyes). '''Dan: Here I go. (He unhinged a shovel that was dangling behind him on his back pocket, and began to dig in this part of the ground; a few minutes went by, and he threw the shovel a ways away; he saw the hole that he had created, and then he slowly put the Gammatrix into it; he took the core out, and put it into his pocket). Dan: Your legacy will remain yours; it must remain yours. It may have been by fate that this dropped down to me, but I can't carry on what was once yours. (He slowly got up, and began to kick the dirt into the hole; tears began to form in his eyes as he angrily did so; knowing that he threw the shovel, he continued kicking and patting it down; he stopped momentarily and screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing at the sky; he fell to his knees, crying and screaming). (Dan momentarily opened his eyes, looking beyond the house; the tears made his vision blurry; he saw a river flowing steadily in the distance with the moonlight glistening off of it, mimicking an orange glow; he wiped away his tears, then turned his head). ---- 3 years later (A large stage is shown sitting in the center of Central City; many citizens are gathered around the stage with spotlights shining into the skies, and many upgraded cars were parked on the sides of the road. A podium was also present in the front of the stage, with a backdrop being a painting of Central City, with the words 'Anniversary' printed atop the painting). (A woman wearing a burgundy dress walked up to the mic and tapped the microphone, to which everyone ceased conversation; they looked up at her excitedly). Woman: Greetings, citizens of Central City, and welcome to the 100th anniversary of our city! (The crowd begins cheering and clapping as she says this, and she smiles; she turned to the side, staring at a man; he wore a white collar shirt with a black bowtie, and a tuxedo jacket; he had black gloves on, and sported a goatee-like beard; his hair was black and slicked to the side with some greying patches in it; this was Daniel Rivers). (Daniel was holding hands with Miranda Albright, and they both sported wedding rings; he smiled at her. She was wearing a red dress with a few shades of purple on it, and her hair was dark red, and done in a bun; it also had curls that fell over her cheeks). Miranda: Well, well, well, Mr. Mayor. Looks like it's your time to shine, yet again. Dan: (laughing) ''I guess so. Every year it just...brings back memories. (Miranda smiled and then looked towards the woman on stage; Dan looked down for a moment). 'Dan:' I kinda wish you were still here with me, Miguel. It's crazy...3 years. '' Woman: And now without further ado, help me welcome our outstanding mayor, Daniel Rivers! (Everyone began cheering louder and louder, clapping; Miranda turned to Dan and tapped his shoulder, which brought him back to attention). Miranda: Honey, it's time. Go on. Dan: Right. (Dan began walking towards the podium, waving and smiling towards everyone; the woman nodded at him as she walked towards Miranda). Woman: I gotta say, you got quite lucky. Dan: Hello, people! Good to see most if not all of you here this fine evening. Gosh...100 years, that's crazy, isn't it? Not many cities can celebrate 99 years of...(taking a break) amazement. (Dan stopped for a moment, and looked at the podium; he then looked up again and smiled). Dan: '''Anywho, I know it's been a rough few years. But do not fret, this city is as safe as it always has been. We're one of the most secure cities in the United States, that's something to be proud of. I'd like to take a moment to thank the police force and all the people who strive to protect our city from any threats. Give them a round of applause. (People began clapping on command; Dan swallowed a bit nervously, and looked to Miranda, who smiled at him; Dan then turned back to the crowd). '''Dan: On behalf of this 100th anniversary, we've got... (Dan stopped for a brief moment, and then looked towards the center of the crowd; he saw Mig standing there, smiling at him, and then blinked; he then saw a distorted version of Mig, who was dying, and glowing orange; Dan gasped suddenly, and gripped his chest; he began to lose balance). Miranda: (worried) Honey!? (Miranda ran onto the stage, as people began to talk and gasp; Miranda leaned down and looked at her husband, who was beginning to sweat, gripping his chest; he slowly stopped). Miranda: Oh my God, someone get a medic! He's having a heart attack! Medic: (sighing) This always happens, I swear. (Quickly, two medics crawled onto the stage and ran over to Dan). Dan: I'm fine, I'm FINE! Medic: Ok then, waste my damn time why don't ya. (Dan stood up slowly, and the medics monitored his vitals with a holographic vital display; Dan's heart snapped back into place and normal motion). Miranda: This never happens, what got you so worked up? Are you nervous? Dan: '''No, no, it's just complicated. It's about him again. That's all it is. (The woman from before ran to the podium and looked down at Dan, concerned; she faced the audience and calmed them down). '''Woman: This is a very tragic incident, I know. Right now he is being treated and should be alright. For now, please enjoy some concert music as well as food trucks that are parked around. Happy 100th, everyone! (The medics helped Dan off of the stage as Miranda followed suit; they walked over to the a medical truck, where he sat; they gave him water and a couple of quick shots). Miranda: Daniel...look, I know how much he meant to you, and I know your connection with him, but it's been 5 years now. You need to just-- Dan: '''Don't say it. Not now. You don't understand how difficult this is for me. I'm running this town pretending like I don't know anything that happened. Not to mention the Unnaturals... '''Miranda: '''We are fine here for the time being. Sure, every now and then there's an Unnatural incident, but we're totally fine, right? You said it yourself; we're safe...I hope. (A figure began running towards Dan; the figure quickly stopped and looked down at him, seeing his wounds; this figure had long, brown hair, and wore a dark red jacket as well as black stockings; she looked at Miranda). '''Dan: '''Hey, Shiar. '''Miranda: I appreciate that you came over here to check up on him, but we're having a bit of a personal-- Shiar: With all due respect, Miranda, I have to speak to Dan about something real quickly. (Miranda sighed and then began to walk away; Dan looked at Miranda as she walked off, and then turned towards Shiar, reluctantly). Dan:'' (angrily)' 'Are you kidding me right now? '''Shiar:' I'm sorry to barge in on your little...heart attack, I really am, but this is bad. Since everyone's gathered around here, security is kinda slacking, so a-- (Suddenly, the stage went dark, and the lights shut off; the band that was preparing on the stage quickly began looking around). Shiar: Shit. Dan: '''Shocker. (The stage began to shake violently, and then crack up; the band members quickly began to run off the stage as the people in the crowd looked in awe and confusion). (The stage rose into the air slowly but surely, with loose wires sticking out, electricity sparking out of them; behind the stage a person stood, raising his arm towards it; this person had a green cloak on with metallic, mechanized bands around their wrists; they began to float as well). '''Miranda: (shouting) DAN, DAN! WE HAVE TO GO! (Dan quickly began to get up, though felt pain in his chest still; Shiar looked down at him as Miranda ran over to him, lifting him up). Shiar: '''Go, run! (Dan looked at Shiar, and then began to run with Miranda's aid; Shiar looked at the man lifting up the stage, and saw him fling it towards the crowd; people began to scream and flee). '''Shiar: '''Oh God, NO! (Shiar ran towards the crowd of people where the stage was heading; she halted her running and saw a man running towards the stage rather than away). '''Shiar: (sighing) Thank goodness, Flint. (Flint, the man running to the stage, began to run even faster; he jumped into the air about 12 feet and flung his arms back; he punched into the stage, breaking it into small pieces; it fell around him, one nearly missing Shiar; she ran to the side). (Flint landed on the ground, creating a small crater as he did; he looked up at the figure who caused the event, as he quickly floated downwards). Flint: (sarcastically) Nice one, A+! (The figure smirked and snapped his fingers; he slammed into the ground, shoving his hand into it, and it began to shake; he turned his head to the left, spotting Dan and Miranda; smiling, he punched his other arm into the ground towards their direction, causing a shockwave; Miranda fell down, and Dan slowly did after; he turned around). (The figure quickly got up and ran towards them; Flint chased after him, though the figure slid away from his grasps and manifested a 50 foot wall of stone behind him, disabling Flint from reaching him). Flint: DAMN IT! (Shiar ran over to Flint). Shiar: He's after Dan it seems... Flint: '''Well, I don't think I can manage my way through this; it's thick, too. Whatever Unnatural that is they planned this entire thing. (Beyond the wall, the figure landed on the ground, and stared down at Dan and Miranda; Miranda quickly got up and looked at the figure). '''Miranda: '''What do you want from us? (The figure kept walking; as he was walking, bits and pieces of the sidewalk began to shake and break off from the ground, floating into the air; the figure clenched his fists as the sidewalk parts flung at Miranda; she screamed and ducked). (Dan got up and shoved her to the side, avoiding the pieces; one hit Dan in the right knee, completely blowing it; Dan fell down, groaning in pain; he weakly got up on his other knee, looking up at the figure). '''Figure:'' You. '' (The figure looked at a pole and raised his hand to it; Dan tried to crawl over to Miranda, who was seemingly fine, but the pole was flung down in front of him, blocking him from reaching her). (The figure landed beside Dan, looking down at him; he kneeled). Figure: You're so fragile, so weak. (He placed his hand on Dan's cheek, and slowly pushed his head into the ground; Dan began to shout and shake; he grabbed onto the figure's neck and threw him back; Dan slowly got up). Dan: I'm not as fragile as I...seem. (Dan slammed his elbow into his dislocated knee, fixating it. He clenched his teeth for a moment, and then began to walk towards the figure). Dan: '''I've been through so much shit and survived. Legit screw off. (Police cars slowly began to arrive on the scene behind Miranda and Dan; they halted to a screech, with policemen pouring out of their cars, carrying advanced weaponry and wearing weaponized armor with 'MAXIS' printed on them; they surrounded the Unnatural). '''Figure: (rubbing his neck weakly) Do what you will. (The policemen zapped the figure all around, paralyzing him; he groaned slightly. An office ran over to Dan and Miranda; Miranda was unconscious). Officer: '''Yo, Dan. You hurt? '''Dan: I was hurt, yes. But no, I think I'm good now, Clean. (Clean nodded at him, and then looked down at Miranda; he breathed in deeply, and then took off his gloves, which were heat resistant). Clean: Look, I'm sorry tonight was a real bust. We've been pretty preoccupied as of late; the jail is becoming quite rowdy, not entirely sure why. Dan: It's...yea. This was mainly my fault, anyway. I got distracted with something. Could you just help my wife, please? (Clean nodded and knelt down beside her, as a couple medics rushed over to them; Dan walked towards the wall that the Unnatural formed, and saw it crumble into dust; Flint and Shiar were standing there). Flint: 'Oh, Jesus, you're alive. Ok, good. I never ''doubted you per-say, but, yea. Good to see you're ok. '''Shiar: '''What the hell just happened here? '''Dan: I don't know exactly, but he seemed pretty pissed off at me particularly. I understand as mayor you get some negative attention, but not like this. When Unnaturals began to sprout out, I was never targeted until now. Flint: Did you just make a pun? (Dan glared at Flint). Shiar: It's not even just here... (Dan, confused, looked at her; Shiar pulled out a holo-display phone, and tapped it; a hologram popped up, showing the United States; many red dots began to scatter, pulsating). Shiar: It seems we were the lucky ones. Jackzon got attacked by a group of 10, Valegrove by 40, and Wonder City by at least 30. Something's not right here. Flint: That's to be expected. Unnaturals basically roam the Earth, what's new? Shiar: '''There haven't been full-scale attacks on cities before, not like this, anyway. They're only targeting the bigger cities, ones with higher populations. '''Dan: Flint, have you been to any gatherings lately? What have they all said? (Flint looked away briefly, and then slid his hands into his pants pockets). Flint: (weakly) ''Nothing. Just the normal crap they always say. '''Dan:' I'm...sorry for bringing it up. Flint: Whatever. Shiar: Dan, go to your wife. I'm sure she needs you right now. Plus, I basically got you into this mess to begin with. You should relax, spend your night off. (Dan nodded, thanking her; he slowly turned around and ran towards Miranda, who was slowly coming to; Flint began walking). Shiar: '''Where are you going? '''Flint: Home. I've had enough shit to deal with tonight. (Flint walked over to his car, parked on the side; he got out his keys, unlocked it, and quickly got in, shutting the door; he turned on the car, and quickly spun around, driving off). Shiar: Damn, his life probably is a hellhole. Voice: '''Yea, it must suck ass, right? (Shiar quickly turned around; everything around her turned white, and the floor turned into a checkerboard; she looked forward, seeing her father, Sly Shreen; he stood there, picking at his nails). '''Shiar: (horrified) ...Dad? Sly: In the flesh! How's my sweet daughter doing? It's been awhile since we spoke. Shiar: I...what are you doing here? Sly: I'm just stopping by to say hi, that's all. Is there an issue with talking to my daughter? (Sly began walking forward; a chair manifested behind her, and she fell into it; Sly seemed to teleport in front of her; he kneeled down in front of her, and his eyes glowed; she closed hers and hesitated). Sly: LOOK AT ME. Look at your father. (Shiar opened up one of her eyes, and stared right into her father; her eyes began glowing, and she grabbed her head, screaming; Sly laughed, and kicked her; the chair disappeared as she hit the ground; suddenly, she snapped out of her allusion, screaming; Clean was right by her). Clean: (shouting) ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HELLO? (Shiar slowly stopped screaming; she breathed heavily, and looked up at Clean; three medics came over to her, followed by Dan, and a weak Miranda). Shiar: Where is he? Where did he go? Clean: I think you hit your head, you're not talking nor thinking correctly. Medics, give her a couple shots and some vitamin water. (Clean began walking away; Dan and Miranda looked down at her; she stared up at Dan, tears building up in her eyes; she looked down). (Dan looked up behind Shiar, and looked down the road; he saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the street; Dan's eyes widened, and then he saw the figure vanished). Dan: Miranda, we should just get home. I think I need some sleep, you too. Shiar, be safe, I'm sure you're fine. Just take it easy, ok? (Dan grabbed onto Miranda's arm and began walking towards his car). Dan:' I see. So it's affecting her too, huh? But what the hell did I just see? '' (Dan started up the car as he got in; Miranda sat down beside him, smiling; she looked outside, seeing rubble and destruction). '''Miranda:' (under her breath) God help us... ---- (A view of the Central City Penitentiary is seen, with multiple, electric-based wires are surrounding the entirety of the complex; the facility is huge, taking up many square miles, and has different parts to it; the sky is shown to be very cloudy, with the sun barely rising). (Inside of the penitentiary, four, heavily armed policemen are shown escorting the captured Unnatural; they walk towards a green-lit room with wires and many layers of glass and metal to contain him; the room is titled 'UNNATURAL HOLDING CELL,' with others being lined up all around) (An officer held a security card towards a scanner, which prompts him to type something in; he does this, and the door opens; the Unnatural is kicked behind the legs, and tossed inside, with the door closing instantly behind him). (The officers began to walk away, except for one; this officer goes to the other side of the door where another scanner is; he scans his card, and types something in, removing a layer of the door; he stood there, and took off his helmet, revealing to be Clean). Clean: Greetings, scum. (The Unnatural cocked a smile, and spat at the door; Clean showed no reaction to it; behind Clean, Dan was walking in; Dan walked over to Clean). Clean: This is Daniel Rivers, the man you were attacking last night. He whooped your ass, which I must say was satisfying. (Dan stood there, looking at the Unnatural; he quickly frowned at Dan, and looked to the side; Clean looked up at Dan). Clean: We held him for interrogation all night, but he wouldn't budge. I'm trying something new here. Now, it's a little risky... Dan: '''Save it. Open it up and let me in. '''Clean: Well that was easy. (Clean nodded, and then accessed the right side of the door; it quickly opened up; Dan stepped inside, swallowing hard, and the door closed up behind him). Clean: I've got your back in case shit goes south with this guy. (Dan nodded, and then looked at the Unnatural; he sat there, glaring at Dan). Dan: '''I requested to do this awhile back with another Unnatural man. His name, you may ask? Cletus Jackson. (The Unnatural's eyes widened a bit, and then he quickly got up; he began shaking with rage, and he breathed in deeply; Dan swallowed again). '''Unnatural: Were you the one who got him killed? (Clean looked into the cell, and then noticed the ground began to slowly shake; Dan felt it as fell, and then he looked up at the Unnatural). Dan: (weakly) I aided in that, yes. However, it was not me who-- Unnatural: You know all those attacks on the news? The Unnatural riots in the big cities? (The floor began to shake more violently; Clean quickly yelled at Dan to get out, and then yelled for backup to the cell; the scanner began to malfunction). Dan: Yes, what of it? Do you have information? Unnatural: That was us killing all of the people involved in his death. That includes'' YOU''. (The floor quickly ripped apart as a result of the Unnatural's command; Dan quickly jumped to the side, and noticed the walls were beginning to rip apart, sending nails and other dangerous things all around). '''Unnatural: (yelling)'' YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS! HE WAS MY BROTHER! (Clean and a few other officers barged into the room, though the Unnatural shoved them back; he grabbed onto Dan, created an escape route in the ground, and dove in). Unnatural: '''I am going to rip you apart in front of everyone. JUST LIKE HIM. (Dan and the Unnatural ripped out of the ground outside the penitentiary; alarms began to sound, and the Unnatural was quickly being fired at; he turned around, facing the officers shooting). '''Unnatural: (laughing) WHAT THE HELL WILL THAT DO? (He slammed his fist into the ground, which manifested spiked pieces of cement; they pierced through many officers, killing them instantly; he turned back to Dan, who was running). Unnatural: Nope. Not this time. (The Unnatural floated into the air, hands faced at the ground; it began to shake and rip apart slowly, causing Dan to lose balance; hardened Earth began to sprout of it, spreading over to Dan; a few roots came out of the ground, wrapping themselves around his ankles; he quickly fell down, seeing the ground rise up). Unnatural: I've been waiting to do this for 2 damn years! Dan: ''(yelling) I'm not the one who killed him! Are you deaf? '''Unnatural:' I DON'T CARE. YOU AIDED IN IT. YOU'RE AS GUILTY AS THEY ARE. (The Unnatural screamed out, raising his arms into the air; the vines launched Dan into the sky; the Unnatural darted at him, manifested armor all around him; he grew spikes on his fist, and punched Dan; blood splattered out of his chest). Unnatural: That's right. BLEED. (Suddenly, a figure zoomed up to Dan, and took him away; the Unnatural looked around, confused; he felt a sharp pain in his back, and turned around; Flint, wearing an armored blue and black suit, was there, squeezing his neck). Flint: '''How far up is that stick in your ass? Damn, dude. (He flew downwards towards the ground, slamming the Unnatural into it; Flint flew up a bit, and raised his fist at him; mechanical bits on his arm began to come out of slots, and formed all around his palm, into a circle; inside the circle, a bright blue beam began to travel to his palm, and shot out at the Unnatural, blasting him; the Unnatural shouted, and quickly burrowed his way further into the ground). '''Flint: He's annoying as hell. (Dan coughed up some blood while on the ground; he fell onto his knees; Flint flew downwards, and landed; he looked down at Dan and his injury). Flint: You alright? Well, of course not, but, you know what I mean. Dan: '''I could be better, yes. Thank you...Gadget Man. Almost slipped up there. (Flint winked, and then felt the ground shake; he grabbed onto Dan and rocketed into the air; the Unnatural dove out of the ground, with a giant heap of vines coming out, rising like a tower). '''Unnatural: DON'T INTERFERE IN THIS! Flint: Why not? (The Unnatural embedded himself into the large heap of vines; they wrapped up all around him, and began to manifest and reform into a large body; the large body of vines, with the Unnatural seen at the head of it, began to walk towards them). Unnatural: I WILL MAKE HIS DEATH MEAN SOMETHING! (The Unnatural swung at Flint, smashing him; he dropped Dan as he was smashed into the ground; Dan began to fall, looking at the ground). Dan: (shouting) Shit! Agh! (The Unnatural motioned towards Dan, raising his large, vine hand beneath Dan; Dan smashed into, as the Unnatural began to close his hand around Dan, squashing him). (Flint's helmet broke off into pieces; he looked at Dan). Flint: YO, SIT TIGHT, AIGHT? (Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared next to Flint; Flint looked at the figure, and looked at him, confused; the cloaked figure began walking towards the Unnatural and Dan). Flint: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Get away. I swear to God... (Flint quickly got up, running towards the cloaked figure; he raised his arm into the air, grabbing onto Flint's neck, and then threw him onto the ground; he looked down at him). Figure: Shut up. (The figure sprinted towards the Unnatural and Dan; Dan was screaming as the Unnatural was squashing him to nothing; the figure jumped into the air and crawled up the Unnatural's back, reaching his forehead; he looked directly at the Unnatural). Unnatural: What the? (The figure grabbed onto the Unnatural, and ripped him out of his vine body; it quickly let go of Dan, and began to deform, falling all over the ground). Unnatural: (horrified) No...not you. (Dan fell onto the ground, unconscious, and bleeding badly; the figure threw the Unnatural onto the ground, and then glowed; the figure teleported onto the ground, walking up to the Unnatural). Unnatural: Get away from me! I just want-- (The figure shoved his right arm onto the Unnatural's head, which was all robotic; the Unnatural began to squirm). Figure: ''(demanding)'' Name. What is your name. Unnatural: (choking) Harrison...Jackson... (The Unnatural's head glowed orange and then exploded off; his body began to shrivel up slowly, and decay very quickly; the figure got up, looking down at the dead Harrison). (Beneath the figure's cloak, its eyes glowed orange, and then they stopped; the figure began to turn away, looking at Dan). (Flint ran over to the figure, punching him square in the face; the figure quickly turned around, barely faced by this damage; he shoved his robotic fist in his chest, causing him to cough up tons of blood; the figure then shoved his knee into Flint's stomach, and watched him drop; Flint struggled, looking up). Flint: Who the absolute...hell...are you? (The figure looked down at him, and then began walking away; he kneeled down beside Dan, looking at him, and then got back up, facing away). Figure: I don't really know. (The figure raised his robotic arm at the air, and saw a flash of light; a hole opened up in the fabric of space, and he stepped inside, facing Dan, and then quickly vanished). (Flint, bewildered, attempted to get up; he weakly walked over to Dan, and then heard police cars arriving to the area; the ground was ripped apart, with dead vines all around; Harrison's body had decayed into a pile of dirt and vines). (Flint quickly got up, though injured; he flew away before the police arrived). ---- (A view of the hospital is seen; Dan was shown inside of a room, wearing a hospital gown; he was connected to machines, and he was waking up, slowly; he had bandages and cuts all around his chest and some on his face; Miranda was sitting next to him, crying). Miranda: Thank God, you're fine. (She quickly got up out of her chair, and hugged Dan; Dan hugged her back weakly, and then coughed; Miranda sat back down, and saw a nurse walk in). Miranda: He's awake, thankfully. This new medical technology works wonders. Nurse:'' (smiling)'' Indeed it does. I'm a bit surprised he didn't rupture anything serious in his chest, he was pretty banged up, though he seemed to have been saved by something. Miranda: It's miraculous. Well, I'll be just outside while you two speak. (Miranda smiled and got up, blowing a kiss to Dan; she stepped outside as the nurse walked over to his bedside, holding a clipboard). Dan: So, I'm ok? Nurse: Mostly, yes. You just need to rest here for a little bit longer while we monitor everything to make sure something else doesn't go wrong. You survived. (Dan nodded, and then looked at the wall; the nurse stepped outside briefly, and shut the door behind her; immediately, the cloaked figure from before appeared there). (Dan quickly got tense, and then shook his head, though still saw the figure there). Dan: Um...hi? (The figure looked at him, raising his head a little bit to get a clearer view; Dan looked around nervously, and raised his hand towards the emergency button). Figure: Don't. Dan: (quietly) Get out of here. I don't know who you are, or what you want, but please leave. (The figure stood there silently, and then looked outside, seeing Miranda reading a magazine; he then began walking to the other side of the room, looking outside the window). Dan: I said-- Figure: Your wife is pretty. I can tell she loves you. Dan: What did you just say? (The figure ignored his question and continued looking out the window; he then turned around and faced Dan). Figure: You're welcome, by the way. Dan: '''For what? What the hell are you talking about? (The figure began to walk towards the door; he raised his arm out, which spawned another portal; he began to walk in, but looked at Dan once more). '''Figure: I was...drawn to you for some reason. I don't know exactly what, or why, but I was. I saved you. (He then stepped into the portal, and it vanished behind him; Dan looked at him perplexed, and then saw the door open up; Miranda walked back in, followed by Shiar). Shiar: Oh my gosh, you're alright! Thank goodness. I heard about all the shit going down at the Penitentiary. Dan: You guys didn't hear him? Or see him? (Miranda looked at Shiar confused, and vice versa; Dan swallowed deeply, and began blinking more and more; Miranda walked over to him). Miranda: See or hear what, dear? Dan: There...never mind. I was dreaming is all, it just felt so real, you know? (Miranda smiled, and then rubbed his head; she leaned in to kiss him, and then excused herself to go the restroom; Shiar looked at him). Shiar: You're lying. You weren't dreaming. Did you hallucinate him again? Dan: '''As much as I'd like to say yes...no, it wasn't him this time. It was someone else, and it wasn't a hallucination. I think this thing saved me from Harrison. '''Shiar: Flint saved you, right? Dan: He tried. I was out cold the entire time so I don't know what was going on, but this thing told me he saved me. I'm not sure. Shiar: I have vivid hallucinations of my father sometimes. Maybe it's the same way. (Suddenly, the power in the hospital went out; Shiar looked around confused, as did Dan; the door to their room locked shut, and Shiar felt an explosion). Shiar: The hell was that!? (Dan turned his attention to the window; Shiar looked outside the window, seeing multiple Unnaturals on the roads; they were destroyed cars, poles, and everything in their way; a person was hurled at the window, breaking the glass, and skidding into the room, dead). Shiar: (screaming) THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM OUTSIDE. (Dan quickly got up out of his hospital bed, and walked towards the door; he rammed it with his shoulder, though it was no use; another body was hurled into their room). Shiar: I'm calling the fucking police, screw this. (Shiar grabbed her phone and dialed 911, though the line immediately went dead; two more bodies entered the room). Shiar: Shit. Well, we're screwed. Dan: '''I thought that was obvious... '''Shiar: Way to make the situation better. Dan: (looking) Shiar...I think they're targeting me specifically. (Suddenly, the entire wall of the room ripped open; Dan and Shiar looked outside, seeing multiple Unnaturals standing there, staring at him specifically; one of them sped inside the room, and whacked Shiar into the wall, breaking through it entirely). (Harrison rose up into the air, with his hands glowing; vines began to wrap all around the hospital). Harrison: Ah, found you! Dan: ...Weren't you...ah forget it. Not surprised. Harrison: That...man...tried all he could. All he did was stall time for you to be rescued. He also managed to allow me time to bring my men over here. (Harrison revealed his deformed body; his arms were made up of vines, with three claws, and his legs were the same way; he had vines and roots embedded in his skin; he wrapped his arm around Dan's neck, raising him into the air). Harrison: Nature is so beautiful. (He threw Dan outside; the Unnaturals, which there were 15 of, charged at him; suddenly, Shiar dashed out of the wall, and threw herself out at Dan; she glowed red all around, as well as her eyes). (Shiar dove into the crowd of Unnaturals, creating a shockwave of shadows; the Unnaturals were blown away completely; she grabbed onto Dan). Dan: Agh...Shiar...? (The Unnaturals quickly got up; the speed one dashed towards her; Shiar quickly dove at him, laughing; she tapped him on the head, and then dove into the air, with a black ray connecting to him and to her hand; she twirled her hand around, spinning the man around, and then lunged him into the ground). Shiar: Come onnnn! Let's go! Who's next!? (Harrison quickly uprooted an entire building beside Shiar, smacking her with it; the building broke into pieces as it did, and she fell onto the ground, hard). Harrison: Screw the bitch, get Daniel. She can wait. (The 14 Unnaturals attacked Dan, each with a different set of powers; a shadow shield formed around Dan, blocking him from all the attacks; Shiar jumped out of the rubble, blackening all around). Shiar: Ladies first, right? (She raised her arms outwards, and her darkness stretched even further, and expanded; she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain; her shadows spread all across the ground, ripping apart the Unnaturals limb from limb; Harrison quickly dove into the ground for cover; the 14 Unnaturals attempted to escape, though they were annihilated by Shiar's immense attack) (Her hair began to turn white from the roots, and rip apart; her skin began to crack, revealing whirling and shadows inside her; she stopped, and then fell onto the ground; the shield around Dan disappeared). (Dan got up and looked around, seeing the skeletal remains of the Unnaturals scattered on the ground; he then looked down at Shiar, and attempted touching her, though she was burning hot). (Flint arrived on the scene in his mechanical suit, and landed on the ground; he ran over to Shiar). Flint: Oh dear lord, is she ok? Dan: I don't know, she just kind of exploded. (Flint grabbed onto her; Shiar began to cough up red energy, and she looked up at Flint, who let her go). Flint: Shiar...what the hell have you done? Shiar: I needed to protect him, I needed to protect myself. People were...dying, Flint. I guess I just...did that. Dan: Shiar...when did you ever have those abilities? (Shiar slowly got up, shaking off the soot from her outfit; she had blood stains on her legs, and she groaned at the sight of them). Shiar: How should I know? (Flint kneeled down, looking up at her; Dan looked around at the damage on the street; he heard police cars arriving at the scene). Flint: 'You ''must not do that again, alright? I know you can't...control it. But do not do that again. They could kill you, Shiar. There are laws. (Police cars emptied out in front of the three, raising their weapons at them; Dan raised his arms in the air, confused; he saw Clean). '''Dan: Clean? Why us? We didn't do anything. Clean: How are we supposed to believe that? You three are out here; there are skeletal remains of Unnaturals scattered around. Not like I'm complaining, but what the hell happened? Dan: '''It was a group suicide, clearly. We were captured by Harrison and taken out here to watch out. He came back, apparently he wasn't dead. (Clean sighed, and looked at him coldly). '''Clean: '''I wish you weren't lying. You're a good friend of mine, but sadly, I have a job that I must do here. '''Dan: Hey, I'm the mayor here. You aren't going to take me or these two in. If you want to be fired, then by all means, try me. (Clean slapped Dan in the face, and then handcuffed him quickly; Shiar and Flint were also handcuffed; the two of them were taken to a large truck). Clean: (angrily) Like I give a god damn shit if you're the mayor or not. Don't pull that one on me. Dan: YOU DON'T REALIZE! Central City has been invaded, we are not safe, we are not secure. WE did NOTHING wrong here. How can you not believe me!? Clean: Oh, really? I guess we'll just have to see then. Come on, Mr. Mayor. (Dan sighed angrily, and Clean shoved him towards a truck; he loaded the three inside). Clean: Take them to the Penitentiary. Right now. ---- (In a discrete, dark location, the sky was shown to be blood red; buildings all around were dark black, with a giant tower in the center of this area; fire circled around the area). (The ground began to shake suddenly; Harrison ripped out of the ground in front of the tower, and then looked up; he walked up to the doorway of the tower, and saw it open up quickly in front of him; there stood Cornellius, who wore an army-like uniform, and a cap with spikes laced on it; he had a blind eye). Cornellius: Hello, Harrison. Been a little while, hasn't it? Harrison: I was just in Central City looking to defeat Daniel Rivers. However, I got cut...short. A Silver Reaper showed up and subdued me for the time being. But there's some more news; there are Unnaturals there working against us. (Cornellius nodded and glared at Harrison; a couple of army-fitted Unnaturals came up behind Cornellius). Cornellius: Well, then. There's no possible way a Silver Reaper would stop you from doing what you were doing, so that is utter bullshit. I don't like being lied to. Harrison: I am not lying, I assure you. On the bright side, we've entered into Central City for the most-- (Cornellius raised his arm towards a monitor on the side of the tower, ripping pixels out of it; he formed a pixelated sword, and then kicked Cornellius to his knees). Cornellius: You are dead to me. The Silver Reapers are our allies, how dare you run their name through the mud, especially Him. Not to mention you failed in getting rid of Daniel Rivers. You utterly disgust me. Harrison: I-- (Cornellius shoved the sword through Harrison's brain, and then twisted it all around; he took the sword out, and it disappeared into nothing; the monitor went back to normal). Cornellius: Pitiful. (Harrison's body fell to the ground, and began to decay once more; Cornellius turned around and entered back into the tower). Cornellius: I want to hear from our ally in Central City. I want to know exactly what happened there. Send Jet there immediately. (The two Unnatural guards nodded, and then walked outside of the tower; Cornellius watched as the door shut in front of him). ---- VG UNF ORTHA; YBBXF PNA OR QRPRVIVAT Key Events *The Gammatrix was buried at Mig's former home. *Daniel, Miranda, Shiar, and Cornellius reappear. *Officer Clean, Flint, Mysterious Figure, Harrison Jackson, and the Unnaturals make their debuts. *Central City was founded on November 13th, 1920. *Miranda and Dan are shown to be married. *Cornellius is shown to be the leader of the Unnaturals. Characters Protagonists *Daniel Rivers *Miranda Albright *Shiar Shreen *Flint Maxis *Miguel Rivers (allusion) *Sly Shreen (allusion) *Mysterious Figure Antagonists *Harrison Jackson *Numerous Unnaturals *Cornellius Minor *Officer Clean Trivia *Nuance was originally the pilot episode name for Mig X: Revolution, had it been a series. *Miranda and Dan had gotten married off screen, prior to this episode.